Adopted
by Stary-Night128
Summary: Edward is human, Bella is a vampire. She does not like the cullens? Why? She is not living with Edward and his family. What will come of them my summaries suck Please read, it is T for now, could be raised.
1. Chapter 1:Rumors

_Well I am taking a break from Naruto._

_Maybe my brain is fried or what but I just can not type Naruto anymore. _

_So I decided to do a Twilight story ^_^_

_Anyway This is my first Twilight Story so I hope it is to peoples liking. _

_Also I am looking for a Bata reader to help with my grammar anyone interested please PM or Email me. _

_Ah and the T rating is for language. Possibly it may turn into M but I doubt it. _

_Also I am repsoting this! This is a new account! _

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Summary: **

_All around the small town of Forks a rumor has been spreading like wildfire. The rumor their was a new addition to the Cullen family. The four, yes four Cullen siblings would be joined by a fifth. A female by the rumors. Edward (a human) Pretends to be interested but is not. Not until the rumors become true and this new girl ends up being his biology partner. ~~~ Okay my summary sucks but you get the idea. Edward is Human, Bella is not. Note some occ and a couple of original characters. _

**Disclaimer :  
**I do not own Twilight nor its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Mayer.

**Chapter 1: **Rumors

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"Time for school. Get up Edward!" I groaned as my eyes opened and scanned my room looking for a clock. 5:15. "Edwa…" I interrupted. "I am up mom! I am going in the shower." I groaned softer before grabbing a set of clothes and going to the bathroom. I could not understand why my mother had to wake me up so early. Maybe it was so she could take care of my little sister after I got out of the bathroom. My little sisters name was Marion, she was seven and utterly adorable to every except me. To me she was an annoying little girl who talks to much. Well she was only in the first grade so I suppose I could show some slack.

I started my shower, turning it all the way up. Hot not warm. I hated the cold even though I had lived in this town my whole life. Forks, Washington the wettest place in the United States. It rained nearly everyday and I relished in the sun when I got the chance. I could not understand how my little sister loved it so much. She always found joy in my pain.

I shook my head trying to get rid of the annoying thoughts before stepping into the shower. The water nearly burned my skin but it did not matter. It was warm and that was all that mattered. I had not looked outside but I knew it had snowed. After all it was December. December 5th to be exact, even though it was not officially winter it had started snowing in November.

After washing up I stepped out of the shower, dried off and pulled on a white shirt and a pair of black jeans. When I was done I grabbed a thin but warm brown jacket and went to the kitchen. "mom I am done with my shower."

"Oh thanks I am making pancakes for breakfast would you like some?" My mother asked and I nodded. "Of course mom. What else would I eat?" I teased walking over and kissing her cheek. "Besides I am like dad, can not cook to save my life." Of course my mom laughed and continued to make the coffee.

My mother, Elizabeth Masen in my opinion the nicest and sweetest women in the world. She had long brown hair that went to her mid back. It had a slight curl to it. Her eyes were an emerald green, and my eyes were the duplicate of hers. One of the only features I gained from mom. The other feature was my pale skin. Dad had darker skin, he was Italian, well half. That made me a quarter Italian and three fourths Irish. Hence the reason I was pale. I had gone to Florida for vacation once and I burned so bad. Even my mother did not burn, she would tan a bit in the sun not burn. So I was screwed even if we lived in somewhere like Florida. "Can you go wake your dad and sister?"

"Sure mom. Can you please pour me a cup as well?" She nodded and I smiled heading off into my parents room. Though I hated doing such things I figured I should do something for my mom. My mother was the best person in the world. I could not believe she would be gone soon. See mom is sick. She does not show it to me, dad, and Marion she does not even know. Though mom has had cancer more then six years; it has been in remission for a couple of years but it could come back any time and take her away suddenly. It was supposed to be terminal but she beat the odds and came back from something so devastating. She said she did not want to leave her one year old daughter and 10 year old son motherless. She said if she had to go it would not be that soon, and she was right. She was still here and me and Marion still had our mom.

"Hey Dad wake up! Mom Told me to get your lazy ass up." I walked over and shook him roughly. "You have to get to the hospital early today remember dad?" I sighed when he groaned. We were so much alike. I hated to admit it but I looked just like my dad. Other then the eyes our features were the same.

Short bronze hair, blue eyes, tall and well built. Ah and darker skin then me and mom. Dad was almost 6'5'. I took after him in the height department. I was 5'10' and mom was small, only 5'2'. "Come on dad get up. Before I dump a bucket of cold water on you." He mumbled before sitting up. "Fine, I am up I am up." He scratched his head before standing and wandering to the bathroom. His voice deep and intimidating to people who did not know him. I was named after him. He too was named Edward Manson, though our middle names were different. His was James, mine Anthony. Dad was a doctor at the local hospital, worked hand and hand with doctor Cullen. He was an excellent pediatric, orthopedic surgeon and therapeutic doctor. He tended to focus on children.

"MARION! Wake up!" I called opening the door to her sickly sweet room. Floral scent filled the whole room. The walls were pink and her bed sheets were pink, her curtains pink, even her night gown was pink. "Come on Marion wake up. Mom has to get you ready for school. Come on." I shook her awake. "Just five more minutes Eddy~" She said with a sweet look on her tired face. Her bright blue eyes blinking up at me. "No come on." I picked her up and carried her down stairs. She would not get up if I left her there.

Marion was named after our grandmother. My mom's mom. She lived in Maryland, in a old folks home. She had Alzheimer's disease. She rarely remembered me or my sister, or anyone in the family. Although she always remembered how much she hated dad. I found it hilarious how much she disliked him for marrying her daughter and taking her away.

"Mom Marion is awake." I said setting her down in the kitchen. "Ah Thank you Edward." My mother said with a smile. "Coffee is on the counter tell your dad. I am going to help Marion shower and get ready for school; I will cook breakfast once she is ready... Come on honey." She took Marion's hand and went to the bathroom right before dad came down.

"Coffee is on the counter dad." I mumbled grabbing my cup and adding sugar and milk before sitting down and pulling out my calculus home work. My least favorite subject. Math. I procrastinated this work the most.

"Doing your homework now?" My father asked taking his coffee, leaving it black before sitting down and flipping through the news paper. "I could just not do it if you like dad? I hate thinking about it, so I forget about it before I half to do it" I smirked and he sighed shaking his head.

"That's what I thought." I continued to do my work. There was always an awkward silence between dad and me. I never understood why but the silence was irritating. "Hey Edward, can you drop Marion off at school for me? Mom is coming to the hospital with me. She is getting everything check on." I nodded and sipped my coffee. "Sure… I guess I can…I will be late for school though." I looked up at dad and he shrugged.

"Guess it does not matter." I mumbled. My first class was gym. I would not mind missing that class. I was never to go in sports but I glided my way through with an A average. No one understood how I got such a grade when I tended to do awful in most sports. I figured it was because I actually tried unlike everyone else.

That was the end of our sixty word conversation. It was longer then usual. I decided to concentrate on my work. It took me nearly an hour to finish it. I had to get it done before mom and Marion came in. With my sister around it was impossible to do anything that involved thinking. Turning I looked at the clock on the stove. 6 45 in the morning. A fifteen minute ride to school which started at 7:45. I would have enough time even if I ate very slow, but I needed to bring Marion to school but her class did not start until 8:30.

"Eddy!" Marion screamed as she leaped into my lap, interrupting my last problem. I closed my book and sighed before smiling at my little sister. "You finally awake?" I asked gently. While she was annoying, I loved her and thought she was the most adorable 7 year old ever. "Yup! What's for breakfast?" I sighed looking at mom. "Pancakes." I answered her before setting her down. Her hair was a golden brown, and it was in pigtailed braids.

"Marion I am taking you to school today okay?" I ruffled her hair a bit, she nodded and hugged me. "good. Dad is a horrible driver!" I laughed and dad mumbled something. I did not hear it. Nor did I care to. "Did you do your home work last night?" Marion nodded. "Of course I did! It was easy. Though it is no fun." She shrugged and slipped off my lap to sit in her own chair. She used a booster cushion of sorts. She was too small to reach the top of the table, small for her age.

Soon enough a stack of blueberry pancakes were in front of me. My favorite. Marion had chocolate chip and dad and mom had buttermilk. "Thanks mom." I smiled a little then added some butter and blueberry syrup to them and started to dig in. Mom and dad left around twenty minutes later. Marion had me check her home work and then I helped her into the car before heading to Forks elementary. We were early so I let her play in the five inches of snow. Once she was safely with her teacher I went back to my car. A red Chrysler LeBaron from 1989. It was all mom and dad could afford for me; I got it on my 17th birthday seven months ago. I dealt with the crappy car. I was saving up for a newer car anyway.

I arrived at school an hour late. Took me five minutes to sign in, making it just in time for the start of calculus, lovely. I paid little attention to what the teacher was saying and instead stared out the window watching the snowflakes fall. I sighed it was freezing out today. We were assigned a project, given notes, then given more home work in calculus. After class was lunch.

"Hey where were you during gym?" I heard someone ask me. I turned my head to see Mike Newton. I sighed then shrugged. "Taking my sister to school. Mom went with dad to the hospital for something. I think a normal doctor appointment or something." It was hidden that my mom was sick. I had no interest in telling people personal things about mom or dad. "Oh well your sitting with us at lunch right?" I nodded and followed him to the cafeteria. Like every other day I sat at the same table, with the same people. These people consisted of Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber, Tyler Crowley and a few other people I did not bother to remember the names of.

"Hey did you guys here?" Jessica Stanley the gossip queen started. She did not wait for anyone to answer and ruin her momentum. "The Cullen's adopted some new girl. Heard she is 17!Seriously who would adopt a kid that old! I heard she was from Phoenix or something like that. Also I heard she was supposed to start today but do to some unknown reason she will start on Friday, tomorrow." I sighed

Sick of stupid rumors. Just because Mr. Cullen had gone on vacation to Phoenix they automatically had to be adding a new addition to the family. Mr. Cullen was supposed to return today, but him and Emmett were still not around. Emmett was not in school either.

I turned my head to take a look at the Cullen's table. Yes I meant that literally. It was the Cullen's table, no one outside there little 'family' sat there. Using the term loosely of course. Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale were together, dating. They seemed like a perfect little family themselves. They both were Seniors. Then there was Rosalie's brother Jasper Hale was a senior as well. He was with Alice Cullen, she was my age around 17 and in the junior class. They kept to themselves and no one bothered to talk with them. They were always so intimidating.

All of them were different, but similar in there own ways. The four of them had nearly white skin, there eyes a blackish goldish color, and most of all they seemed to radiate with beauty. They had expensive cars and expensive, most likely designer clothes that were never worn twice. I found it odd but never questioned it. Oh and of course no one, and I mean no one seemed to know where they lived. It was the mystery of Forks.

I turned back to the people at my table and spoke up. "I doubt that is true, after all why would they bother to do such a thing? Not like who ever it is would fit in." I laughed bitterly before taking a bite from the apple I had grabbed from the lunch line. No one seemed to listen so I just shut my trap.

School progressed normally and I finished the day before going to pick up my little sister from school. There was now more then 8 inches of snow. They never canceled school for this little amount of snow. I trudged my way through the parking lot to my car. I used my black gloved hand to wipe the snow from the windshield and the back windows before getting in and cranking up the hear. Then off I went to get my sister.

I arrived at her school twenty minutes later and went into the lobby were the parents waited for there kids. "Eddy!" I heard a small voice call and I turned my head to see my sister. "Hey Marion how was school?" She grinned. "I got a 100 on my spelling test! You know what that means right?" I sighed then nodded. "Next time it is sunny I take you to the indoor pool at the Y in Port Angeles to swim right? But remember you need to get a 100 on your next one too, or deal is off." I grinned and she sighed but nodded happily.

"Come on lets go home and no throwing snow at me, that will break the deal as well." Ah the perfect cover. I did not want snow thrown at me. She ALWAYS threw snow at me when it snowed this much. "Fine~" She agreed unwillingly. I sighed a sigh of relief before going out the door and leading her to the car before heading home.

I seen Dad's car in the yard and I walked into the house. "Dad, Mom you guys home?" Dad normally worked at this time. He normally did not come home until six or seven at night. "Yeah we are in the living room. We have some guests. Mr. Cullen, and his son."

I sighed a little. "You should go up stairs Marion, I am sure you do not want to be caught in some boring conversation. " She nodded gratefully, took off her pink coat and ran up the stairs with her back pack. I sighed removing my brown, wet jacket before shoving mine and my sisters on a rack. I decided to just walk into the living room and see what was going on. I had seen Mr. Cullen around before, never been formally introduced same with Emmett.

I walked into the living room. Inside was Dr. Cullen and Emmett sitting on the couch across from my parents, but my eyes did not linger on them, they went straight to the fifth person in the room. Straight to her and no one else. Her eyes were closed like she was concentrating on something, and her arms crossed on her chest. She wore jeans and a t shirt. Her hair was brown and went to a little below her shoulders. I stared at her and suddenly realized what I was doing so I sat down in the only open seat. The one next to her.

"What is going on dad?" I asked with a small sigh.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Well that is it. I hope it is to your liking. _

_I will only update if I get some reviews or something that makes me want to continue. _

_Anyway I hope the slight OCC is okay_

_I gave Edward a little sister YAY_

_Um…_

_Anyway please review. _

_Review_

_Review_

_Review!  
Wheeee_

_I really hope someone likes this….._

_Gah I spent like three days typing it!_

_Oh and I am putting it up around 12:40am ^^_

_Please tell me what you think, bad or good. _

_______________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

Well this is chapter two.

I hope you all like this one as well.

Also I tweaked the summary a bit…

It is basically the same with a twist. So I will leave it as is. I hope this is good…

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

**Summary: **

_All around the small town of Forks a rumor has been spreading like wildfire. The rumor their was a new addition to the Cullen family. The four, yes four Cullen siblings would be joined by a fifth. A female by the rumors. Edward (a human) Pretends to be interested but is not. Not until the rumors become true and this new girl ends up being his biology partner. ~~~ Okay my summary sucks but you get the idea. Edward is Human, Bella is not. Note some occ and a couple of original characters. _

**Disclaimer :  
**I do not own Twilight nor its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Mayer.

**Chapter 2: WHAT!**  
_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

"What's going on dad?" I sighed softly before looking over at my father who was now quiet.

My dad turned to me a moment then smiled a bit. "Carlisle here decided to wait until you were back here to explain." He said calmly before turning to Dr. Cullen. His first name was Carlisle. He had stunning blond hair and golden eyes. Any girl would throw themselves at such a much. I turned my head to the door way and sighed seeing my little sister peeking into the room. I laughed a little, even my little sister looked love struck with the man, and always acted like such when we went to the hospital with dad. She would go looking for Dr. Cullen.

"So what is going on Carlisle? And who is this?" My dad asked motioning to the unknown person in the room.

"Well first this is Isabella." He was interrupted. "Bella." Emmett corrected. "Yes Yes, So Bella here was recently left with out parents and she is Emmett's cousin from his uncle and aunt. She is the only survivor, they died in an accident and so she is staying with us for her last 2 years of high school."

So her name was Isabella and it seemed she liked to be called Bella. Interesting. I turned my head to look at her a moment, and she barely looked like she was breathing, if I had not known better I would have thought she were dead. I sighed and turned back to the doctor. "So Mr. Cullen why are you here then? Should you not take her to your place?" I asked calmly.

"Please call me Carlisle, but yes I agree we should be but she refuses to stay with us at home…wait why do I have to explain. Bella, why don't you tell them why?" He said in a gently but sure voice. He did not want to explain things about her.

I turned by head to Belle to see her response to his order of sorts. Her eyes slowly opened. They were a black color. A deep black, a dangerous black, but they did not fit her, personally I thought she would look better with a chocolate brown color. The girl turned her head, took a deep breath before turning back and speaking. "I refuse to stay in a house with a bunch of strange people, who live in the middle of no where when nobody seems to be around." Her voice was like a thousand bells ringing. It was so… well the only way to describe it was perfect. It was perfect. Though I could not believe her reasoning, it seemed some what fake, but I stayed quiet and looked off at the wall.

"I see, so how do we come into this?" My dad asked in a calm voice staring at Carlisle. "Well we were wondering if Emmett and Bella here could stay with you? You were telling me your basement is empty and can easily be converted to a room. We will be willing to buy anything they need, and it will only be until Bella settles in so do you think this would be possible?" He asked his eyes glittering.

"Of course!" Oh no my mothers bad habit was kicking in again. Her overly helpful nature. I sighed. "Of course they can, but right now we have no beds or anything down there. Only a couple of couches one is a pull out, a television and some music. Nothing more then that…. So you may need to bring in a bed and a desk or something if they need such." I sighed.

"Are you sure it is okay?" Carlisle asked looking at my mom, then to my dad. "Of course, we owe you one Carlisle. We can do this small favor for you. Though might I ask why Emmett would be staying here as well?" Emmett answered before his 'father' had the chance. "He does not want leave her with strangers, and since I am her cousin he thought it may be best for be to stick around. You know just in case." My dad nodded in agreement, and my mom well she was extremely happy to hear the news. Me on the other hand I was not all that happy. After all the Cullen family were a bunch of freaks and now a new comer to them was in our house along with Emmett, the biggest of them all.

"Are we seriously going to take in two people we do not even know?" I asked my father and mother. "Yes we are sure honey now show them were they will be staying, then help your sister with her spelling homework, and math I am sure she has a few things." She shooed me1 Her own son. I sighed and stood. "Coming?" I asked looking at Emmett and the girl named Bella.

"Yeah, come on Bella." Emmett stood and Bella copied him and followed him. She did not look at anyone, she seemed well… simply enough she seemed to be in pain. Not emotional pain, it seemed more like physical and mental pain then anything. I shrugged ignoring it. "Marion you coming down with me? I will help with your homework if you like." Marion peeked back and nodded grabbing her back pack and waiting.

I turned back to the two Cullen siblings. "This way." I said walking down the hall and into the kitchen before turning the corner and going down some steps. Before going down the steps I flipped on the light which was next to the door. I continued down the steps and into our basement which had been redone. Made nice and neat. It was refurbished. Covering the stone floor was now a cream colored carpet, on the wall a large television. Against the far wall were three couches. "That one is the pull out, the others are just normal couches. " I informed the two that were still behind me. "There is a counter there that I help Marion with her home work on, the washer and dryer is down here as well… a dart board… and in that room is well… just exercise bikes and stuff like that and an extra bathroom there." I motioned to all the things down there. Not much like mom had said but enough for a couple of people to live. "Oh and then there is a computer I type my reports up on down here." I motioned to it. "Feel free to use it. Now come on sis lets get your home work done."

She nodded and hopped onto the stool and laid out all of her home work. She got an amazing amount of work for a first grader. I sat down next to her my own school bag next to me. I decided not to look over at Emmett or the new girl, I decided to try my best to ignore them. Marion would not do her home work anywhere else. "Tell me if you need help okay?" I asked her and she nodded before she began her simple math home work consisting of adding and subtracting.

I reached into my book bag and pulled out my calculus home work deciding to just get it done. It took the most concentration, made it easier to not turn and look at the other two in the basement. Though I could not ignore a hand coming down on my shoulder. I turned and seen Emmett standing there. "Your in my Italian class right Edward?" I sighed and nodded. "What was the home work and mind if I use your book." I took out my Italian book and set it down in front of him. He had taken a seat as if he had lived here his entire life. . "Feel free, and we had to copy the verbs and adjectives in chapter three five times each in English and Italian. Oh and we are having a test tomorrow on them all" I said calmly. Our teacher was extremely strict. I rarely wanted to go to class because of it. "That all you need?" I asked looking over at him. He nodded and took out some paper and began his work..

Then I went back to my math. "Eddy! What is 11 plus 2?" I sighed and turned to her not having gotten one problem done yet. "Here try this." I reached into a small draw and pulled out a bunch of small pick up stick. "Here count out 11, then add in two more." She nodded. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…twelve… thirteen! Thirteen Eddy right? Thirteen?" She smiled when I nodded. She started to fill out the problems using my method. I continued doing my calculus work before hearing the Television go on. I turned my head to see Bella watching the television. She was watching the Gilmore Girls. It was only by chance I even knew the name! Turning back I did my work. "She starting class tomorrow?" I asked Emmett as I filled out my math work. "yeah, though I am not sure if she will go… she has been fighting it since we left." He seemed fed up with her antics. "I will try to convince her later." I murmured.

Wait why was I offering to help? I never wanted to help, let alone the Cullen family. I sighed and looked at my work. "That should be interesting. Feel free to do so. I suppose it will wait until morning?" I nodded then looked down at my work. Great something else to procrastinate about. "Oh Edward, should I have Carlisle bring a car down or do you drive to school. If so can we ride with you instead of making Carlisle driving down with one?" Emmett asked. "If I let you will you leave me alone, long enough to finish these five problems?" He nodded. "Then yes you can ride in my old car with me to school." I sighed he nodded and began to do my work.

Once I was done I decided to help Marion with her spelling.

"How do you spell goat?" I asked her.

"G-O-A-T"

"Correct. How do you spell Key?"

"K-E-Y"

"Good."

And it went on like that for another hour. During this time Emmett stayed quiet and watched as I helped my sister with her spelling and then reading home work. I most of my homework after night fall. It was much quieter and much easier to do my work then during the day with my sister running around like a maniac. I sniffed the air and smiled. "mom is making veal and pasta."

"Some noise you got." Emmett said with a laugh before standing up and going into the bathroom. "Sis you better go wash up, upstairs. Dinner should be ready soon. I will put your stuff in your room." Marion nodded and went up the steps. I began to gather up her things and put them into her pink backpack. Then I looked over at Bella. "Your name is Isabella right?"

"Bella. Call me Bella."

"Nope. Are you having dinner with us Isabella?"

"My name is Bella." She repeated.

"No, I will be calling you Isabella. Now are you having dinner or not."

She seemed to growl under her breath but gave a firm nod. "Yes." She said standing up and walking over to the television and shutting it off manually. I wondered why she would bother doing such, but I decided not to ask. Maybe she just wanted to get up. In any case the television was now off and she was headed up the stairs. Emmett came out of the bathroom. "I will pass on dinner." he turned on the television and laid back on the couch. He seemed comfortable. I shrugged grabbing my sisters back pack along with my own before heading up the step.

After dumping our bags in our room I came down and helped mom set the table. Adding one extra dish. Though I could not help but see Dr. Cullen in the living room. I found it odd how nobody in the Cullen family ate school and obviously not here either. "Mom seems Emmett will not be joining us, and Isabella will be." I grinned before setting the table. I took comfort in teasing her I did not understand why. Maybe it was the way her face scrunched up when ever her full name was said. It was interesting.

"That's wonderful. Edwards, please strain the pasta for me while I finish the veal." I nodded grabbing some put holders before straining the pasta. Mom was adding some mozzarella cheese to the pieces of veal in the pan freshly out of the oven. It began to melt right away. I did not know what we would do with out mom. She was the best cook.

"Where should I sit?" I heard Bella asked. I looked over my shoulder. "Oh… um… lets see Isabella… you can sit in the seat with the fork on the right." On all the other ones they were on the left. She growled again before sitting down. I laughed inwardly before putting the pasta into a large dish and letting mom add the sauce. I went and took my sear which was across from Bella. My sister sat down next to me. After a few minutes dad came in and sat down on one end of the rectangular table and mom sat on the other.

"Okay here you go." She said before serving us; each getting some pasta with a medium sized piece of veal. I watched Bella suspiciously, for some reason surprised as she took her first few bites of pasta. I shook it off before continuing to eat.

When everyone was done I stood up. "mom I will do the dishes and Isabella will help me. Right?" I turned to her and she nodded not happy I volunteered her. "Of course, it is the least I can do for imposing on you like this." She smiled gently before standing up slowly.

Soon enough everyone left the room happy to let us do the dishes. It was in silence, but a comfortable silence. It was different then the silence between me and my father. It was just… there not forced like the one with my dad. "have a good night Isabella." I said when we finally finished. She mumbled something before quickly making her way to the basement. I laughed a bit before grabbing a soda before going up the steps. "I am going to finish my home work mom, see you in the morning. Night!"

"Night Edward. I will get Marion to bed soon so she will not bother you." I nodded. "Night": I called one last time before shutting my door and locking it. I plopped down on at the computer in my room. I used the one down stairs to print more then anything. I used this one for well.. Normal things. I went to a local IM sight and logged into a chat room about classical music. Geeky right? Well I liked that type of music so I decided to talk to some people who agreed.

Eventually I got into a private conversation with someone online. This is how it went. My username being goldengod121. I can not believe I let Mike Newton pick my username. I was too stupid to create another.

_**Freakedout1631: **__who is your favorite artist? _

_**Goldgod121: **_Claude Debussy u?

_**Freakedout1631: **__ Same with me. I think he is wonderful. What is your favorite song? _

_**Goldgod121: **__I think it would have to be _Clair de lune

_**Freakedout1631: **__OMG that's my favorite as well. It is a great piece. _

_**Goldgod121: **__Well I am not sure of any other pieces that make it into my top favorite. _

_**Freakedout1631: **__Well I agree completely. What others make your list?_

_**Goldgod121: **__Well truthfully I do not have many favorites. I prefer to composes things myself._

_**Freakedout1631: **__You play the piano?_

_**Goldgod121: **__Yeah…well keyboard parents can not afford a real piano. _

_**Freakedout1631: **__Cool. You right your own music as well?_

_**Goldgod121: **__Well yes but I am not that good. Mom thinks I am but I do not think so, she is bias._

_**Freakedout1631: **__You will should upload something and I will give you my personal nonbiased review. _

_**Goldgod121: **__ Wonderful well I shall try and do so. Add me to your buddy list. _

_**Freakedout1631: **__ Alright… done_

_**Goldgod121: **__Great, well I need to go and finish my home work. _

_**Freakedout1631: **__Okay sure, hey just wondering how old are you and boy or girl?_

_**Goldgod121: **__ 17 and male. U?_

_**Freakedout1631: **__Same but female…. So ttyl?_

_**Goldgod121: **__Yeah maybe tomorrow _

_**Freakedout1631: **__Great ttfn_

_**Goldgod121: **__night _

Then I logged off and did my work like I promised the person on the internet. After I finished before laying down in bed. I yawned softly and rolled over. I began to contemplate what I was suppose to do in the morning to convince the girl to go to school. That is if she refused. Maybe Emmett just was joking around.. Why he would do something like that…well… I do not know but it was a possibility.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Alright well I decided to type up the next chapter today so.. Here you go…_

_Please review.._

_Review…_

_Review…_

_Now Now Now! Woot!_

^_^

-waits for a review-

_Night night all. I hope I wake up to a couple reviews. _


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is chapter 3

_Oh and I mention it so people do not think it is a mistake. _

_I KNOW they do not eat._

_Oh and this one may be a little shorter It depends on how much I get done before midnight. I want to post it tonight ^_^  
Okay here is chapter three__._

_Gah it is taking me forever just to reupload just one story :P_

_Anyway he new chapter will be up in a few days. I have like two essays due for school soon!_

_:p_

_Anyway I hope people are liking it so far..._

_**________________________________________________________**__**_______________**_

_**Summary: **_

_All around the small town of Forks a rumor has been spreading like wildfire. The rumor their was a new addition to the Cullen family. The four, yes four Cullen siblings would be joined by a fifth. A female by the rumors. Edward (a human) Pretends to be interested but is not. Not until the rumors become true and this new girl ends up being his biology partner. ~~~ Okay my summary sucks but you get the idea. Edward is Human, Bella is not. Note some occ and a couple of original characters. _

_**Disclaimer :  
**__I do not own Twilight nor its characters. They all belong to Stephanie Mayer._

_**Chapter 3: Morning **_

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

"Edward wake up school." Same old same old. Always the same routine. Mom always yelling at me to wake up. I sat up and looked at the clock. 5:16 am like always. "I am up mom!" I called before yawning. I grabbed some clothes and went to the shower. I finished my shower rather quickly today. I dressed in a pair of brown pants and a black shirt. I slunk down the stairs and sighed softly. "morning mom." She smiled and continued to make the coffee. Like always. I knew what was coming next so I spoke before she had a chance. "Okay mom. I will wake dad and Marion up." I spoke in a soft voice.

"While your at it wake Emmett and Bella." Ah that was the diffrence1 I knew something felt different. How could I have forgotten about the intruders. The people hiding down in the basement. "I guess mom." I sighed before going to wake dad. Took as much effort as it did the day before, and then I went to get Marion. I picked her up and carried her down stairs, passing her to mom. "Can we have eggs today mom?" I asked and she smiled with a nod. "Of course. Come on Marion." She cooed before taking her to the bathroom to get her ready. I sighed getting my coffee and sipping it. I finished it and placed the cup in the sink before going down the steps. The ones that lead to the basement.

Once down the steps I saw Emmett laying on the couch, his legs hanging off the edge the blanket sprawled across his body. He looked…comfortable…Well it was obvious he was asleep, he was snoring like a freight train. Then I looked to the pull out to see Bella laying comfortably she was asleep as well. "Emmett! Isabella! Wake up school!" I called loud enough for them to hear. Well I hoped. Emmett rolled about, promptly falling right out of bed, hitting his head with a thud. "Ouch!" He complained sitting up and rubbing his head. "Great, school." He murmured before grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom. He looked to awake to have just been asleep moments ago. Maybe it was due to the fact he slammed his head on the floor. Carlisle must have brought it. I noticed another bag, but it was obviously one for a girl rather then for a guy. "Isabella! Wake up!" I said getting annoyed this was worse then when my sister refused to get up. After a few more tries , all of those being worthless I decided to try something new. Boy would this girl get a kick out of my idea of something new. Sure I had threatened people with it before, but not I was putting it into action.

I went up the steps slowly and filled up a bowl of water before going back down to the basement. I dumped the cold water on her head and she shot up glaring at me. Whether or not she was pretending, she was not anymore. I smirked. "Come on Isabella. It is time for school, now come on." I said wearing the same smirk. She groaned and then glared at me. She seemed to truly despise me. "Get dressed and come up stairs before I make you. You have until mom is done with breakfast." I said firmly before going right up the steps.

Mom was in the kitchen cooking up a big pan of scrambled eggs, with cheese and ham in it. Just the way I liked it. Dad and Marion liked it as well so it all worked out. She had also started the bacon. I went over kissed her cheek, then stole a piece of bacon. "Yummy." I laughed a bit then sat back down.

She turned and wagged a wooden spoon at me. "No stealing bacon." She said sternly. The spoon covered in eggs. So some fell on the floor. Mom did not seem to mind the mess. Well at least she would have something to do after Marion got to school. "Your taking Marion today right mom?" I asked and she nodded. "Of course. Yesterday was the exception, oh and thank you for doing that for me." I nodded. "No problem mom." I watched my mom's face not wanting to forget the way she laughed and smiled. For some reason I knew her time on this world was not long. I new some time she would be gone. I could… feel it… I could tell mom knew it…

Then the phone rang. Mom sighed and picked it up. "Yes, I am she, yes, yes, yes, okay thank you for calling so early. Yes goodbye." Mom sighed. "Who was it mom?" I asked looking up. "oh just the hospital. Says they finally got the MRI results. It normally does not take so long. Anyway they said everything was clear." I nodded. "That's great mom." She nodded in agreement then turned back to her pan. She seemed to be thinking about something. I could not place it.

"Morning Edward." I jumped turning my head. "Dad! When did you get here?" He chuckled and I glared. "I have been here the whole time, how have you not noticed me." I glared again fore sitting down in a chair and looking off at the wall. "I knew that. I was just pretending." I hated my father acting superior even if he was at the moment. It drove me mad sometimes.

"So your giving them a ride today?" He asked obviously referring to the new guests. He was less pleased then I was do to their stay. "What smells so good?" I heard a booming voice coming from down stairs. Then the echo of all fifteen footsteps following the voice. Of course it was Emmett. I sighed softly. "Eggs and bacon." I said softly before playing with the edge of my school bag. "And orange juice or coffee, or both." My mother continued.

"Sorry I am not to hungry…besides I am a vegetarian." There seemed to be a hidden joke in that statement. Well it seemed like it do to the smile that appeared when he spoke of it. I just shrugged it off, I did not feel like speculating about a Cullen, it did no good. They were to secretive for there own good.

"Isabella get up here or I am coming down!" I called. Emmett let out a chuckle. "She is dressed but refuses to come up, good luck with her." I sighed then realized something. "Wait why do I have to go get her again?" I asked staring at him intently. "Because you promised remember?" He smirked. Great he had to have a perfect memory! I hated this. I cursed under my breath. "You should not use such foul language." I cursed again just for the hell of it. Not loud enough for mom to hear, but loud enough for the awfully close Emmett. He just chuckled and I went down the steps.

"Isabella! Get your ass up the stairs." I said going down the steps, only to see Bella sitting on the couch watching the television. I sighed. She seemed to be ignoring me. Nothing was easy in this house. I sighed and walked over to her. As I got closer I noticed what she was wearing. She wore a long sleeved baby blue shirt with a pair of worn out jeans. It fit her perfectly. I had that feeling. Ah and her brown hair was pushed back with a head band holding it that way. I scratched my head then walked closer. For some reason I could not get angry. I was attracted to her in some way I did not understand.

"Are you coming up or not." She did not acknowledge my presence. I sighed must be the silent treatment. This girl was acting like she was two. My sister acted better then this. I could not help but find it funny… and adorable. Was I serious? Adorable? "Are you playing stupid?" I asked knowing I would get not answer. So I walked over and pulled on her hair. "Come on, do I have to force you upstairs. Mom cooked and it is time for breakfast, then for school, come along or I will spread horrid rumors in school about you, and Emmett and the Cullen family, and rumors spread like wildfire in that school." I chuckled. She did not seem impressed with my threats.

"How about this one." I got serious. "I tell people in school, that back in Phoenix you were awfully bad. That you raped a guy but no one could get evidence on you, so your parents disowned you and put you into the system, and three years later here you are in Forks the place no one would care about you in. Of course I myself do not believe you are Emmett's cousin you look nothing alike, but I am sure kids in school could be convinced with out my little interference. Believe me though I promise I will tell them this little rumor, if not something worse. It depends on if I can think of anything on the way. Unless you get up and get ready for school." I paused and looked at her face, she seemed horrified, like what I said where true, or partially. "Come along." I murmured and took her hand before jerking it away before I could think. Her skin was ice cold maybe even colder then ice. I shook it off and grabbed it again ignoring the feeling. "Come on." I repeated and pulled her to her feet then released her hand.

She growled and shut the television off before stalking solemnly up the steps. I sighed noticing her backpack. I scooped it up and brought it up the steps with me before shutting the light off. When I got up the steps Emmett looked like he had quelled an overwhelming bought of laughter. I did not understand. I sighed and set her bag down next to where she was sitting before taking my own seat. While Emmett did not want anything he to was sitting at the table and surprisingly enough my little sister was on his lap laughing and playing. "Time for breakfast." my mother said before serving everyone but Bella and Emmett. Marion decided to eat on her new friends lap. "Bella would you like some?" She asked gently. Bella shook her head. "Not hungry." She said glaring at me. I sighed. I must have gotten on her bad sighed. "Oh I forgot your vitamins yesterday so here." My mom said passing out Flintstone vitamins to everyone, even to my father.

I took mine and chewed it, not bothering to argue with mom. Marion gladly took hers, dad gave my mother a look but took it as well. Emmett pretended to, I seen him crumble it in his hand, and Bella she just took it with out complaint. I did not understand them. I just ignored them for the most part. I ate my food quickly then went to my mom and hugged her. "Have a good day mom. I am heading to school early, need to go to the library in the school for a few minutes and Isabella has to get her schedule and things like that as well." I smirked shooting a glance at her. She was not happy.

"Come on." I said standing and going over to the door before nearly falling over. "Marion careful." I warned then turned to her and bent down. "Good luck in class" I hugged her, she kissed my cheek and hugged back. "See you after school. I will pick you up like always." I said softly. I always picked her up. I offered. It was easier for mom and dad that way. I hugged her one last time before heading out the door.

I heard two pairs of feet following me. I could tell one was very reluctant due to the speed. It was slow and steady. I smirked to myself. This would be an interesting day. I just prayed that we had no classes together. That would make things worse. Having to deal with her even in school.

"Everyone in." I said opening my door and getting in. Bella got into the back seat and Emmett got into the front. He turned on the radio and the whole ride to school was in silence. I really was starting to like the peace and quiet. I could not believe the difference compared to when it was with my father or mother or even kids at school.

Soon enough I pulled into the parking lot at school.

This was going to be a long day, but for some reason I could not wait for school to start!

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Well there you go, a bit shorter but… not sure what else to add to the chapter… anyway the next one will be longer but may take longer to upload depending on whether or not to split it or not…  
God I think this chapter is short!_

_Anyway do not worry about that… it will be uploaded soon enough…_

_For now review!  
Review!  
Review!  
Please????  
I love reviews. I hope something makes me happy!  
Oh and a special shout out to Flintstone vitamins Woot!_

Review!


End file.
